internationalcommunicationculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Week 10 Seminar Notes Gp2
Seminar Outline 1. HOUSEKEEPING (17.30-17.40) 2. INDIVIDUAL RAT (17.40-17.55) 3. TEAM RAT (17.55-18.10) 4. CHALLENGES (18.10-18.15) - ONLY IF REQUIRED 5. LECTURE INPUT – DISCUSSION ON READINGS/RATs (18.15-19.00) 6. DISCUSS GENERAL FEEDBACK - CRITICAL CASE STUDY 7. DISCUSS REFLECTIVE ESSAY (19.20-19.30) 8. 3rd TEAM MEETING (19.30-20.20) Important Information, Ideas & Questions According to Thussu, 'dominant' global flows are primarily North to North (US to Europe) and is promoting a global, hybridised Americana that also encompass both transnational and geo-cultural flows. It does not appear to be counter-hegemonic. Thussu's typology of global media flows include: Global: have regionalised and localised their content to extend their reach across the world and create the "global popular" Transnational: a strong regional presence but also aimed at audiences outside their primary constituency. Geo-Cultural: caters to specific audiences but not defined by language. Thussu's analysis considers how the rest of the world relates to, adopts or adapts Western media genres, focuses on global media flows, particularly of TV and film, and ignores the audience and media content, which can interpreted differently by different audiences. Transnational and geo-cultural flows increases due to the digitisation of technology, government-supported policies and initiatives, and the population movement due to the economic globalisation. Thussu's positive notes, are that the contra flows help to articulate and form identities. It also have increasingly important in the circulation of cultural product. Thussu argues that looking at the actual economic values, what becomes clear is that the South is not becoming more dominant, but the North is becoming more and more dominant. Thussu's argument reminds us that the producers produce cultural products by which consumers around the world, gain access to information and discourses. Glen points out that, to him, Thussu's argument largely ignores the media content and the audience. The process of localization is not so much in the interest of the country itself, but the localizers. Power in east relations is not clear cut and Japanese animation could be seen as a challenge to Hollywood. The localisation of Pokemon for America is a process of adapting a global product for a specific market, and was influenced by political, economic, and historical discourses within and between Japan and the West. According to Katsuno & Maret, the translation/localisation of Pokemon shows power in East-West relations not so clear cut, where Japan influencing look and content of Hollywood and facilitated and complicated by cultural hybridity inherent in mediascapes of interconnected world. Translation and power is influenced by fans, producers/authors have power but not exclusive control over global circulation, and indicate Hollywood's domination extending to localisation and global marketing of foreign cultural goods. Glossary Geo-Linguistic: the study or science of linguistics in relation to geography Subaltern: Low in position or secondary Lingua Franca: A medium of communication between peoples of different languages Deterritorialisation: '''a weakening of ties between culture and place; the removal of cultural subjects and objects from a certain location in space and time. '''Valorise: to provide for the maintaining of the value or price of (a commercial commodity) by a government's purchasing the commodity at the fixed price or by its making special loans to the producers